


Audience Participation...

by mindcomber



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Eye Contact, Eye Sex, First Time, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, One True Pairing, Slash, Strip Tease, True Love's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 11:21:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17866304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindcomber/pseuds/mindcomber
Summary: One night in heaven...





	Audience Participation...

A knock on Captain Jonathan Archer's cabin door one evening, revealed Trip standing there.

"Hmm come in Trip, it's a little late but what can I do for you?"

As Trip entered he said smiling. "No Captain, it is what I can do for you!"

Jonathan was puzzled. "Just what do you have in mind Trip?"

"Well Captain, I thought you appeared to be a little down of late, and I just wanted to cheer you up if I may be so bold?"

"Ohh then you have brought me the 'cup that cheer's' no doubt?"

"Ahem, not quite Captain, I actually felt, a...erm striptease might be enjoyable...more appealing to you!"

With that said Jonathan grinned and lay back on his bed to indulge himself saying. "Hmm showtime!"

Trip slowly began to peel off his attire, his eyes never leaving his Captain's. As he reached his revealing underwear he then exposed his pert erection to his delighted audience.

 

Jonathan eagerly said. "Why my pretty young Chief Engineer, I am starting to believe you have...Hmm hidden talent's...you little cock-tease! What AM I going to do with you?"

 

Trip grinned hopefully. "Well Captain, I can think of a few possibilities! If you are feeling willing and able?"

"Shh Trip, just com'ere and show me what you mean, my little beauty!"

With that said, a naked Trip obeyed his Captain's order, leaning over him.

Jonathan's heart was pounding, he grabbed hold of the object of his desire, pulling him down as close as possible, holding Trip's naked body as tight as his arms would allow, whilst kissing the extreme'ly willing lip's, which fervently offered him so much that he never even dared to dream of...from this beautifull sex-God.  
Trip was writhing with urgent wanton desire lying on top of him, breathing into his lip's with so much unrestricted passion.

 

They gave themselves completely into their desperate lust for each other, until both were glistening with sweat and satisfaction in the afterglow of their amazing encounter.

 

Epilogue:

It had been such a perfect night they had spent together finally, and hopefully only the first of many more glorious night to come...

The End.


End file.
